Old Enough to Know Better?
by ClaireP
Summary: When I went to a New Moon fan event I had no idea what meeting Robert Pattinson would lead to....


**Disclamer; Although I have met Robert Pattinson I do not know him. This is just me being pervy!**

I'd been there about five seconds when I realised I was the only one there over seventeen.

I sighed. This had been a bad idea.

A 'New Moon' fan event at which members of the cast would be present. It sounded like fun. And _he_ would be there, so it had to be done.

I knew I wasn't the only adult fan he had, so I thought I'd be fine. As it turned out I was the only 'grown up' (I use the phrase loosely) there. Still I wasn't the only one to have dressed up for the occasion.

It was an evening do and the ticket said 'semi-formal', whatever that meant. I took it to mean a knee length, backless, black velvet dress that clung in all the right places, sheer black stockings and stupidly high black heels. I'd piled my long blonde hair up so that all my tattoos could be seen. There were black and purple stars all across my lower back, up my left side and across my left shoulder, where they encircled 'Be safe'. I was very proud of them.

I was glad I'd gone for simple make-up. Very dark eyes and blood red lips. Some of the girls had gone all out. And looked a little scary as a result. I'd managed the 'dignified, but fucking hot' look, I hoped.

I still felt like an outsider in a room full of teenagers. I sighed again. Oh well, I was here now.

We were shown into a large room in the swanky hotel. All the main cast members were there waiting. It was going to be a formal line up, like at a wedding. We would all get a chance to meet each of them, get autographs and photos. Then we would be allowed to mingle for a while. After that there was to be a special screening of 'Twilight' and all the 'New Moon' promotional stuff.

They had made sure Rob was the first in the line, so we had to keep moving. I made sure I was at the end of the queue. That way if I decided I really was old enough to know better I could slip away.

As the line slowly moved along he started to come into view. He was in a suit; he always looked so damn hot in a shirt and tie. Ok I was staying.

My heart was thumping, my mouth dry. He was standing there running his hand through his hair, giving all the girls the vapours. He really was dazzling.

There were four girls in front of me now. He looked up and scanned the line to see how many more of us there were. When he saw me his eyes stopped and widened a little. I saw him run his eyes all over me and then lick his lips and put his thumb up and wipe them. I took a deep breath. He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him, but his eyes kept flickering back to me. I couldn't take my own eyes off of him.

Then it was my turn.

'Hello' he purred. Oh good God he was giving me the sex eyes!

'Hi.'

He held his hand out and I took it. I swear I saw actual sparks.

He had a pen in his right hand, ready to sign whatever he was asked to. I had a postcard in my hand, so I handed it to him.

'What name?' He asked. He wasn't looking at the card, or letting go of my hand.

'Claire.' I said as calmly as I could. Dignity remember.

'Is that you?'

'Afraid so. I know I'm the oldest one here. By quite a long way.' I pulled a face.

He smiled the most dazzling smile and pouted his lips. His eyes still running all over me.

'Not by that much surely?' He grinned.

'Let's just say I'm old enough to know better. But never seem to.' I grinned back.

His eyes flashed then. 'I'm very glad about that.' He was flirting with me?

Someone dropped something just then, making a loud crash. I shot round automatically at the sound.

As my back turned towards him I heard him inhale sharply. He'd seen the ink. I turned back to face him. I was expecting to see a lot of thing on his face. Shock, amusement, even disgust, not everyone liked tat's on women. What I wasn't expecting was what I did see. He was biting his lower lip, his eyes on fire, his breathing hard and rough.

He glanced around and then grabbed my hand. Without a word he pulled me along behind him. Someone called after us, but he kept going.

When we got out into a corridor he stopped and spun around. He took hold of me and pushed me against the wall. We were both breathing so hard. Before I could speak his mouth came crashing down on mine. My lips parted and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I sucked him in and kissed him back just as hard. I worked my fingers into his thick bronze hair and stroked the back of his neck. I n response he pulled me closer and pushed one knee between mine. The he eased me harder against the wall. When he pressed against me I could feel him, oh he was so hard.

I heard him groan as he made contact. I arched my back and rubbed against him, he groaned again. He mouth left mine then and he started kissing my jaw, down to my throat and neck. I was gasping.

'We need some privacy.' He said at last, pulling away from me. He took my hand again and hurried us down the corridor. He opened a door and pulled me in, kicking it shut behind us. He started to kiss me again, hard. His arm wound around me and he pulled me close. I pushed my fingers back into his hair.

He started backing me towards a desk; we were in someone's office. When I hit it he shifted me so that I was sitting on it. He pushed my knees apart with his and pulled me closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist, we both groaned.

My skirt had ridden up so that his erection was pressed right against my underwear. He flexed his hips and rubbed against me. Oh he felt so good! We were still kissing, our mouths working together, our bodies entwined. When he pulled away he was panting. His eyes were so intense, burning into mine. There was no need to speak; we both knew where this was going.

Rob undid his fly and eased his trousers down a little; just enough for me to slip my hand down and take hold of him. As I closed my fingers around him he locked our eyes together. When I squeezed he cried out and took hold of my hips to steady himself. He leaned back in and ran his lips and tongue over my neck and collar bones. I gasped and started to pump him.

'Oh yes.' He moaned and rocked his hips forward, thrusting into my hand. After a few minutes he pulled away again. Sliding his hand up and under my skirt he found the top of my knickers. With a quick movement he had them off. Then he pulled his trousers and pants right down.

He repositioned himself between my thighs, our eyes finding each other's again. He leaned me back and I wrapped my legs around him again.

I cried out as he thrust forward into me. I could feel his hot breath on my face, his beautiful eyes melting into mine. He groaned and panted as he thrust hard and fast.

I was going to come hard, I could feel it building. I gripped him tight, my muscles throbbing around him. He was so big he filled me completely.

'Oh Rob!' I gasped. He sensed what was happening to me because he upped the pace, thrusting harder, faster, deeper, until he was with me.

'Oh yes babe!' He cried and slammed into me, burying himself as deep inside me as he could. My whole body seemed to explode around him. I cried his name. I could feel him shaking, his eyes swimming. He was pumping into me. I swear I'd stopped breathing.

When I refocused on his beautiful face he was gazing down at me so intensely. He saw I was back with him he smiled and stroked my cheek. He was still inside me, and I could feel he was still hard. I still had my legs clamped around him. He slid his hands under my arse and lifted me up off the desk. Keeping us locked together he lowered us to the floor and climbed on top of me. When he was happy I was comfortable he started to thrust again.

Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!!

He was slower this time, but deeper. I was clinging to him, gasping, moaning. He was panting into my hair, his face just an inch from mine. I could taste his sweet breath on the air, feel it on my skin.

'Oh babe I want to feel you come.' He breathed. 'What do you need?'

'Just keep doing....what you're doing!' I gasped. He upped the pace just enough and it didn't take me long.

'Oh Rob! Fucking hell!' The extra sensation of his body pressed against me was making it even better this time. I didn't think I was going to be able to stop. 'Come with me.'

'I'm....already....there.' Again he started to shake and groan.

When our bodies eventually slowed and calmed Rob collapsed down onto me. He buried his face in my neck and started kissing and nibbling. I stroked his back and ran my fingers inside his collar along the back of his neck.

He was still inside me, and still fully hard, we fitted together so well. He moved his mouth up to mine and started to kiss me deeply, gently, but still with so much passion. While we were kissing he rolled over so that I was on top of him. I shifted so that I was straggling him, my hands on his chest.

'Again?' I raised my eyebrows.

'Again.' He grinned and thrust his hips up. He took hold of my hips as I started to move above him. He slid one hand between my thighs and touched where we were connected.

'Wow.' He gasped. He took one of my hands off of his chest and brought it down to join his. Our eyes were locked, our bodies moving together, our fingers feeling our connection. It was so intense, so amazing.

We came together this time, slowly, quietly and very beautifully. I knew I was never going to be the same again. I'd just fallen badly for this boy.

Rob was finally satisfied this time and so when I rolled off of him he let me go, pulling me close to his side. He wound his arms around me and stroked my hair. I cuddled up to him and ran my fingers along his perfect jaw.

'Please tell me you're single.' He said at last.

'I'm single.'

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. 'Not anymore.'

'What about you?' My head was swimming with possibilities.

'I was until a couple of hours ago. Now I'm defiantly spoken for.' And he kissed me again.

**Please Review.**


End file.
